Ferrari FF
Replacing the 612 as Ferrari's newest 2+2 is the Ferrari Four or simply FF. More than any other production Ferrari it breaks with the companies past by featuring a 4WD drivetrain that makes use of a twin-clutch transmission and a 6262cc version of Ferrari's 65º V12. The engine produces 660 bhp which eclipses any other car in the same class such as the Aston Martin Rapide or Porsche Panamera. As such it can reach 0-100 kph in only 3.7 seconds. Furthermore the use of direct injection reduces emissions while raising the power. The body was shaped entirely by Pininfarina as a low-slung fastback. It will be shown for the first time at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. Press Release Maranello, 21st January 2011 – The official Prancing Horse web site, Ferrari.com, has revealed the first photographs of the new FF, the company’s most powerful, versatile four-seater ever, as well as its first ever four-wheel drive car. The FF - an acronym for Ferrari Four (four seats and four-wheel drive) - ushers in an entirely new GT sports car concept. A decisive break with the past, the new car represents not so much an evolution as a true revolution. This new V12 melds to an unprecedented level an extremely sporty, high-performance character with incredible versatility, superb comfort and sophisticated elegance, guaranteeing both driver and passengers an absolutely unique driving experience. Designed by Pininfarina, the shape and proportions perfectly interpret the FF’s harmonious blend of sporting DNA and extraordinary usability. The FF features the company’s first ever four-wheel drive system. Ferrari’s exclusive, patented 4RM (four-wheel drive) weighs 50 per cent less than a conventional four-wheel drive system, maintaining perfect weight distribution (53 per cent over the rear axle). Completely integrated with the car’s electronic dynamic control systems, the four-wheel drive technology delivers record levels of performance on all terrains and in all conditions via continuous and intelligent predictive torque distribution to all four wheels. The FF is also equipped with the latest magnetorheological damping system (SCM3), as well as the most recent development in carbon-ceramic brakes from Brembo. Exceptional performance levels come courtesy of the new 6,262 cc direct injection engine which develops 660 CV at 8,000 rpm. In tandem with its transaxle dual-clutch F1 gearbox, stunning acceleration figures (0-100 km/h in 3.7 sec.) are guaranteed. The new model’s class-leading weight-to-power ratio of 2.7 kg/CV, along with its ideal weight distribution, ensures exceptionally responsive handling. The result is that owners will be able to enjoy the FF’s prowess over a wide range of uses: city driving, on low grip or snow-covered surfaces and on the track. Performance aside, Maranello’s latest model also offers standards of passenger space, comfort, in-car spec and equipment previously unheard of in such a high-performance car. It can comfortably accommodate four people and their luggage, thanks to the best cabin space and boot capacity (450 litres extendable to 800) figures in its category, including four-door cars. A vast array of personalisation options and accessories has been developed for the FF. These include six model-specific exterior colours and sumptuous interior trim incorporating specially selected and treated aniline leather. The FF, which will make its official debut in occasion of the upcoming Geneva Motor Show, is presented today with the first three photos from a dedicated shoot by Giovanni Gastel.